Una boda en el espacio
by Olvidada-Alfa
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los nervios te atacan justo cuando te preparas para tu boda? ¡Te encadenas a un pilar! ¿no? Bueno esto hizo nuestro querido dios de los mares. Y mientras Milo va en busca de Shun ¡nuestro amado Poseidón (que no es Julian) recordará su pasado! Asco de descripción pero denle una oportunidad. ;u; YAOI [OcxOc] [Aparición de muchos dorados(?)]
1. Preparativos

**_Capítulo I: Preparativos_**

 _Este día era especial para dos beios enanos de 15 años ya que en unas pocas horas se celebraría su unión en matrimonio, pero digamos que los preparativos no_ _estaban_ _saliendo_ _tan bien que_ _digamos_ _._

 **Santuario - Sala del patriarca**

 **Olvidada:** ¡¿Dónde están las flores?! :c...¡HACE UNA MALDITA HORA ME ESTÁN DICIENDO "LLIGIMIS IN CINCI MINITIS"!... Los quiero aquí AHORA...enviare a alguien por ellas y más les vale que esten todas -cuelga- que dolor de cabeza -_-

 **Sorrento** **:** las copas de diamante ya llegaron -cargando una caja en la cual se notaba "FRAGIL"- las cucharas de oro las tiene Kanon.

 **Olvidada:** gracias Sorrento, deberás agradezco toda tu ayuda... Pero solo con los dorados, los espectros y las marinas no es suficiente.

 **Sorrento:** yo... -acomoda la caja que se le caía- conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, la llamare cuando acabe con estas cajas.

 **Olvidada:** creo que también llamare a alguien para que nos ayude en esto, ahora debo ir por esas malditas flores n mejor se las hubiera pedido a los Piscis -se va-

 **En la cocina de Tauro**

 _Teneo_ _,_ _Shoran_ _, Nicolas, Ox,_ _Alde_ _,_ _Shion_ _,_ _Degel_ _, 10 santos de bronce, Hasgard,_ _Thanatos_ _,_ _Aiacos_ _,_ _Minos_ _, 30 espectros, Tethis e_ _Isaak_ _se encargaban de los bocaditos, las bebidas y la comida_ _buffet_ _para la boda en la_ _gran_ _y espaciosa cocina de Tauro (no pregunten como cabían todos_ _ahí_ _-.-)._

 **Alde** **:** ¡Minos necesitamos mas mantequilla, alitas de pollo, champiñones, esencia de vainilla, camarones y papa fritas!

 **Isaak** : también se acabaron las infusiones, las lechugas, las frutas cítricas y las gomitas D:

 **Minos** **:** 0 -muere-

 **Thanatos** **:** Es la quinta vez que matan a alguien del ejército del señor Hades ¬¬

 **Todos:** Necesitamos ayuda ._.

 **Templo** **de Don Pose**

 _Un joven y_ _apuesto_ _peliblanco_ _se probaba el traje que_ _usaría_ _en su boda pero como le entraron los_ _nervios_ _, se_ _encadenó_ _a un_ _pilar_ _y no tenia intenciones de querer despegarse._

 **Nirek** **:** Tengo miedo ToT -abrazando el pilar-

 **Milo** **:** ¡Oye no dejaré que dejes plantado a mi hermoso enano en este día tan especial para él! -jalando la cadena con la esperanza de que se rompa-

 **Nirek** **:** ¡No quiero casarme! ToT -se aferra más-

 **Dohko** **:** ¿Le romperias el corazón a la persona que te defendía cuando todos te hacían bullying? Eres un pésimo novio.

 **Saga:** y además que casi muere ahogado cuando fuiste poseído por Poseidón.

 **Aioria** **:** Entonces para que te comprometes -.- además si dejas esperando a Camiro ya sabes quien irá por ti unu

 **Todos los presentes:** Camus OoO

 **Nirek** **:** -queda pensativo- Yo...

 **Mansión** **que era de Julian Solo pero ahora es** **de** **Nirek** **.**

 **Camiro** **:** No, no, no, no... Y no -.-

 **Afrodita:** ¡Me prometiste que usarías vestido!

 **Camiro** **:** Nunca lo hice o.O

 **Afrodita:** grr ¬¬

 **Camus** **:** deja que se ponga su carísimo traje u.u

 **Camiro** **:** si además, me avergonzaría usar un vestido -/-

 **Afrodita:** ¿Por qué? Yo usaría uno el día de mi boda uwu

 **Aioros** **:** -comiendo un sándwich con pastel- a mi ni me entraría... ¡NADA ME ENTRA! ToT

 **Camus** **:** ¿Quién te manda las raras cosas que pides? o.o

 **Aioros** **:** mi precioso y adorable cuñado comparte sus antojos conmigo :3 -sigue comiendo-

 **?:** ¡Chicos! Que bueno que los encuentro -agitada-

 **Camiro** **:** ¿Angélica? ¿Qué ocurre? -todos miraban con curiosidad a la chica de cabellos negro-

 **Angélica:** b-bueno...debo decirle dos cosas:

1\. Olvidada me llamo para ayudarla a organizar las cosas de la boda

2\. Aún no esta listo el traje o.o -con algo de miedo-

 **Camiro:** -susurra- le dije que no podría ella sola -n- y con respecto al traj-

 **Camus** **:** ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ LISTO?! Ò.Ó ¡LES DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO SE PUSIERAN DE FLOJOS Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACEN!

 **Angélica:** s-señor Camus... y-yo o.q

 **Camiro** **:** ya mamá -intenta calmar al acuariano- lo terminarán pronto...Eso espero -mira a la joven aún aterrada- ve tranquila ^^ le pediré a Afrodita que se encargue del traje.

 **Angélica:** s-si se...señor -se va corriendo-

 **Camiro** **:** ¬¬

 **Camus** **:** no me mires así jovencito u.u

 **Afrodita:** Camus es un día muy especial para el enano, déjalo tranquilo, si? -mira a Aioros- tu estas a cargo hasta que vuelva -sale de la habitación-

 **Aioros** **:** zzzzz

 **Camiro** **:** hurraaa -.-

 **Templo** **de Don Pose...de nuevo**

 **Dohko:** Tenemos que avanzar en la historia así que responde rápido ¬¬

 **Nirek:** ok ok... soy un tonto y tienen razón, Camiro no merece ser abandonado en el altar sólo porque mis nervios se apoderaron de mi.

 **Todos:** owwww :3... La llave ¬¬

 **Nirek:** No hay llave para las cadenas uwu, de hecho es de Shun

 **Milo** **:** ¡AHHHH! Voy por Shun :v)/ -se va corriendo-

 **Saga:** genial ahora, ¿Que hacemos por mientras?

 **Aioria:** ¿Relleno? -encogiéndose de hombros-

 **Saga:** tu eres relleno ¬¬

 **Aioria:** No era necesaria tanta maldad ;-;

 **Saga:** lo siento, es la costumbre UnU

 **Dohko:** Nirek ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como conociste a Camiro?

 **Nirek:** ¿Para que quieres saber eso? O.o

 **Saga:** a nadie le importa :c

 **Aioria:** pero de eso tratara esta historia

 **Saga:** ¡Arggg! Ok cuéntanos tu maldita historia ¬¬

 **Nirek:** o-ok -pensativo- Haber recuerdo que...

 **Dohko:** ¡Alto! Eso ya sera para el próximo capítulo :D

~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~  
 ** _¡_** ** _Holaaaaa_** ** _! Vengo con un nuevo_** ** _fanfic_** ** _el cual se_** ** _dividirá_** ** _en dos partes o dos temporadas o como quieran llamarlo: "Los recuerdos" y "La boda espacial"_**

 ** _¿Qué?¿No les dije que la boda_** ** _será_** ** _en el_** ** _espacio_** ** _? Bueno ahora lo saben_** ** _:D_** **_díganme_** ** _en los comentarios con que atuendos_** ** _planean_** **_estar_** ** _^^ yo por ejemplo con_** ** _pijama_** ** _\:v/_**

 ** _Se despide Olvidada-Alfa._**


	2. Inicio

_Luego de un pequeño descanso..._

 **Dohko** : ¡Y ya volvimos gente!

 **Saga** : ¿Con quién hablas? -mirando a todos lados-

 **Dohko** : -lo ignora- bueno ahora cuenta tu bendita historia mientras me hecho una siestesita -se duerme(?-

 **Nirek** : Bueno...

 **6 años atrás**

Desde que tengo memoria estuve en un orfanato de una ciudad lejana, día a día veía a niños salir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro junto a sus nuevos padres; no tienen ni idea de cuanto deseaba que alguien me adoptara pero... mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, perdía las esperanzas. Cuando cumplí 8 años me convencí de que nadie me adoptaría por lo que decidí suprimir mis sentimientos volviéndome alguien frío y cortante, empecé a odiar a los demás niños por seguir creyendo en el estúpido sueño de tener una familia y como resultado, no tuve amigos. Hasta que claro, conocí a Damian, quien a pesar de que tenía esperanzas de ser adoptado, supo como tratar con mi fría personalidad y logró convertirse en mi mejor amigo; Dam, como yo lo llamaba, era un chico de cabellos negros con ojos de color café y piel bronceada, él era divertido, era más alto que yo por algunos centímetros, le gustaba coquetear con las niñas del orfanato, se preocupaba mucho por mi y a veces era algo raro.

\- ¡Mi pequeño albino! -odiaba cuando llamaba así- te he estado buscando por todo el maldito orfanato -dijo mientras me quitaba las sábanas-

\- Dam lárgate, quiero dormir -le tiró una almohada- ve a acosar a alguna chica o a hacerle bromas a alguien.

\- Si que eres un dormilón -escuche como doblaba las sábanas y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama- sabes, me acabo de cuenta de dos cosas.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus dos grandes descubrimientos?-pregunté curioso manteniendo los ojos cerrados-

\- Primero, que no tiene caso seguir en este lugar -pone una mano en su mentón-

\- ¿Y el segundo?

\- Que tienes buen cuerpo para ser un chico... ¡Auch! No te enojes, era un cumplido.

\- Baka... -el idiota me había quitado el sueño y no tuve más opción que levantarme- Bueno ¿Que quieres hacer? No podemos dejarlo hasta que seamos mayores de edad o que no adopten.

\- Nos vamos a escapar ÒuÓ -hablaba con un tono decidido así que no bromeaba, pero igual me parecía absurdo- No me mires así que me rompe el corazón -simuló estar llorando-

\- La vieja renegona siempre esta cuidando la puerta principal cuando anochese y hay cámaras en el jardín, ¿Cómo planeas pasarlas?

\- Nunca dije que nos iríamos por tierra -me mostró una gran sonrisa cuando terminó de hablar- nos iremos por el tejado y bajaremos por el árbol que esta en la parte de atrás para poder saltar el muro ese.

-No lo sé...

\- Por favor Nirek no será tan difícil; además, se que estas desesperado por salir de este lugar y la verdad es que no podría soportar que me adoptaran y dejarte aquí.

\- Dam... -era cierto, el quería que lo adoptaran pero tampoco quería abandonarme; luego de pensarlo un momento accedí- Está bien, hay que largarnos de este lugar.

Caída la noche

\- Nirek, ¿Estas despierto? -Dam entró en mi habitación y susurrando me llamó- Es un buen momento para irnos.

\- Si, estoy despierto pero esta lloviendo... ¿Estas seguro de esto? -obviamente las baldosas del tejado estarían resbalosas y me aterraba el hecho de que tendríamos que pasar por ahí-

\- No va a pasar nada, vamos -en completo silencio salimos de la habitación cerrando la puerta y estando alertas por si alguien venía- Acabo de recordar que la puerta del techo siempre esta cerrada, ¿Cómo la vamos a abrir?

\- Pfff para eso están las ventanas -¿Ventanas? ¡¿Este maldito quería matarnos?!-

-¿V-ventanas? -tras un "Si" por parte de Dam, nos dirijimos a uno de los muchos pasillos del lugar y con mucho cuidado abrimos la ventana pero en ese momento por casualidad empuje un jarrón el cual se rompió-Upps... -escuchamos como la que cuidaba el lugar subía las escaleras alertada por el ruido-

\- Maldición -hábilmente se subió al marco de la ventana y usando un gancho, que no se de donde saco, logró subir hasta el techo- rápido enano -imite lo que hizo pero tuve problemas al subir ya que me dio vértigo- por suerte no nos vio.

\- ¿De donde sacaste el gancho?

-Mientras la vieja estaba hablando con una pareja, entre a su habitación y vi que tenia muchos objetos para camping, entre ellos este gancho -se levantó- vamos que aún debemos llegar al árbol -señaló un camino- hay que apurarnos -se notaba algo preocupado-

\- Pero está inclinado y mojado por la lluvia

\- Y si nos quedamos aquí moriremos de frío o peor aún... -no termino su frase-

Pasamos por ahí por un pequeño espacio que había entre las baldosas y la pared. Sentí ganas de vomitar por la altura pero Dam me advirtió que si lo hacía me daría una linda patada; cuando terminamos de cruzar sólo nos quedó bajar el árbol y la verdad no fue difícil.

-No puedo creer lo fácil que fue escarpar, bueno no lo hubiésemos logrado sin el gancho y mis maravillosas habilidades ninja.

-Usa tus "habilidades ninja" para encontrar un refugio en donde pasar la noche. Maldición ¿Por qué no escapamos de día?

-No hace tanto frío -miro al cielo- ¡Ya sé! Mejor te caliento yo 7u7 -le di una patada- ¡Pero no te enojes! TnT

-A veces dudo de tu sexualidad -.- -Damian sólo río ante mi comentario-

En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo en la idea de que por fin era libre pero no me imagine las consecuencias que nos llegarían más adelante y todo por mi deseo egoísta.

 **¡Hola! -le lanzan una silla- lamento haber demorado TnT sólo que no sabia como empezar este recuerdo y se me venían muchas ideas a la mente pero gracias a unas personitas por fin pude organizarlas ^^ espero que les este gustando el pasado de este personaje y si no pues :c**

 **¡PREGUNTA!**

 **¿Por que estará preocupado Dam?¿Que oculta?**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Poseidón

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, Dam no estaba... ni la billetera que encontramos tirada en el lugar.

\- Este pendej... ¡DAMIAAAAAAAAN!

 _Cerca de ahí_

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí -se relame los labios- A las finales nos ahorraron el trabajo.

\- No te apresures, el jefe tiene que darnos la orden.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -molesto- esta en ese maldito callejón sólo, no hay tanta gente que pueda vernos, ¿Y aún así quieres esperar una maldita orden?!

\- ... -desvía la mirada algo serio-

\- Tsk! Iré por mi cuenta -desaparece en las sombras-

\- Lo siento... -mira el inmenso cielo azul- Ni siendo un espectro puedo hacer las cosas bien, Amanda.

 _Callejón_

\- Espero que ese idiota tenga una buena explicación para esto.

Muy enojado me dispongo a salir del lugar, cuando de pronto escucho una risa burlona.

-¡¿Q-quién anda ahí?! -miro en todas las direcciones pero estaba solo-

\- ¡Bu! -siento como alguien me empuja- ¡¿Quién eres?!

\- Un espectro -tenia una sonrisa aterradora- y he venido a llevarte ante el dios Hades.

\- ¿Espectro?¿Hades?

No entendía que pasaba así que me pare y corrí hasta la salida pero había otro tipo bloqueandola.

\- No tienes que hacer esto

\- ¡Hacer qué! ¡No pienso esperar una estúpida orden teniendo al enano frente a nosotros! O acaso -mira al peliblanco y luego a su compañero- la razón por la que viniste fue... -se acerca al pequeño y tira de sus cabellos-

\- Ametz déjalo -dice en un susurro-

\- Dime la verdad, ¿Por que decidiste ser espectro y por qué demonios súplicaste venir?

\- Alguien puede ven-

\- ¡RESPONDE O LO MATO! -acerca sus garras al cuello de Nirek-

\- ... -sentí sus garras presionar sobre mi garganta y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar-

El hombre que estaba bloqueando la entrada suspiró cabizbajo y luego alzó la mirada; pude ver sus ojos color azul intenso muy parecidos a los míos que amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.

\- Me convertí en espectro porque le prometí a mi difunta esposa que buscaría sobre mar y tierra, no importa como, a nuestro hijo que fue separado de nosotros cuando apenas nació, descubrí que estaba en el orfanato de esta ciudad y aproveche esta misión para poder llevarmelo -estaba en shock pero pude sentir su mirada sobre mi y luego dijo lo que temía saber- perdón por tardar tanto hijo mío.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDIT -no pudo termina ya que Dam cayó sobre él haciendo que me suelte-

\- ¡Corre! -esquivaba los garrazos aunque llegó a darle en el brazo-

Estaba por acercarme a ellos pero el hombre que decía ser mi padre me lo impidió y me sacó de ese lugar.

\- ¡No! Por favor, no quiero dejarlo.

\- Primero te dejaré en un lugar seguro y luego iré por tu amigo -corrimos hasta una plaza con mucha gente y el espectro (estaba sin su surplice) me dejó al pie de unas escaleras- Volveré, no te muevas de aquí -dicho esto se fue-

De pronto sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y me pareció escuchar un susurro casi inaudible, "Nirek, lo siento..."

 **Cole**

Espero no llegar tarde, ese chico llamado Damian me ha hecho un enorme favor al cuidar de Nirek.

 **Flash Black**

\- Entonces, ¿Lo adopta o no? -la señora le entrega unos papeles-

\- Quisiera dejar algunas cosas en orden para poder continuar con la adopción

Tenía los papeles para poder adoptarlo frente a mi pero soy un espectro y no creo que al señor Minos le guste la idea.

\- Bien pero -hace una pausa- estos niños encuentran hogar muy rápido y podría llegar alguien que firmara al instante -extiende la mano- para "asegurar" al niño deberá pagar.

\- S-solo tengo esto -le muestra unos cuantos billetes a lo que la señora los agarra-

\- 1 semana -la anciana va a su despacho-

Suspire y me dirigí a la salida pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con un chico de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

\- Prometeme que lo vas a cuidar muy bien -usó un tono serio-

\- ¿Eh?

\- Escúchame bien -cruzó los brazos- quiero que me prometas que lo protegerás con tu propia vida, él significa mucho para mi y si algo le llegase a pasar juro que iré yo mismo a madrearte.

\- Oye tranquilo, créeme que lo cuidaré bien.

El pequeño moreno me miró fijamente. Luego, me sonrió.

\- Soy Damian, mejor amigo, y único, amigo de Nirek

\- ¿Único?

\- No le gusta relacionarse con los demás, es algo frío y distante con ellos, solo le gusta estar conmigo -encoge los hombros-

\- Entiendo -le revuelvo los cabellos- ahora tu prometeme algo -el chico me miró confundido- quiero que lo cuides hasta que yo regrese, ¿si?

\- No tengo que hacerlo, siempre lo hago.

 **Damian**

Luego de despedirme de ese hombre fui a un árbol en donde me subí a descansar en una de sus ramas. Vi que el tipo de dirigió a la parte trasera de unos edificios en donde no pasaba la gente, me pareció raro así que decidí salir y seguirlo. Cuando llegue al lugar me escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura y vi como era envuelto en una especie de niebla oscura, cuando desapareció él vestía una armadura negra. Luego se abrió un agujero negro en la pared y él entró para luego cerrarse.

-que demonios acabo de ver...definitivamente tengo que llevarme a Nirek lejos de aquí.

Pasaron dos semanas y el hombre no volvía, mejor para mi ya que estuve planeando como escapar de este lugar y estoy seguro que esta noche nos podremos fugar.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Si tan solo hubiese llegado antes...

\- Que chiquillo más imbécil -se limpia el rastro de sangre- morir por un par de idiotas.

\- Dime que no...

\- Debiste escuchar sus gritos de dolor -ríe- fue de lo más excitante.

\- ¡Maldito!

\- Acabaré contigo y luego iré por el mocoso de tu hijo -ambos se ponen en posición de ataque-

 **Nirek**

Ha pasado media hora desde que se fué y este dolor permanece.

\- Damian...espero que estés bien -susurro-

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está el orfanato de la ciudad? Nos hemos perdido jeje ^^U

\- ¿Nos? ¡¿Nos?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE MANDA A DESVIARTE DEL CAMINO SÓLO PARA ENTRAR A UNA CONVENCIÓN ANIME?!

\- Ya te dije que no pude resistirme QoQ -su acompañante suspira-

\- Lo siento, no se donde queda -desvio la mirada sin expresión alguna-

\- ¿Estás sólo? -miré al tipo de cabellos azul cerúleo-

\- Estoy esperando a alguien

\- Lamentamos las molestias joven -el hombre de cabellos cerceta fue el que esta vez habló- Milo vamos.

-voy cubito c: -lo sigue-

-que tipos más extraños...

De pronto se escucha una gran explosión en donde estaba antes.

-Maldición... -voy corriendo pasando al lado de ambos, uno de ellos me dice algo pero no logre escuchar que fue y solo seguí corriendo-

Cuando llegue habían unas cuantas personas que estaban de curiosos, "que idiotas" pensé.

\- Mira Cole, estos gusanos vienen a ver nuestro espectáculo -se lanza sobre él-

\- ¡No dejaré que los lastimes! -se lo quita de encima-

\- ¡Papá! -voltea a verme-

\- Miren quien regresó -sonríe-

\- ¡¿Donde está Damian?! -no lo veía por ningún lado-

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! Sus gemidos de agonia fueron música para mis oídos -ríe sádicamente-

\- Tú... - caí de rodillas y mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir-

El dolor en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte; sentí una gran energía dentro de mi que luchaba por ser liberada, algo me decía que no la dejara salir pero, ese maldito espectro había matado a la persona que más amaba en este mundo y no se lo iba a perdonar.

\- Milo, este gran cosmos puede ser...

\- Vamos o mucha gente saldrá herida -ambos corren al campo de batalla-

\- ¡¿Q - quién eres en realidad?! -se aleja-

\- Pagarás por haberlo matado... -ahora el peliblanco le mostraba una sonrisa sádica- ¡Canta para mi! -de un solo movimiento invoca unas gigantes olas (la ciudad estaba cerca al mar) envolviendo a Ametz- ¡CANTA PARA MI!

-¡Nirek! Basta hijo, tu no serias capaz de matarlo...

\- No me digas hijo -voltea a mirarlo- ¡Por fin este muchacho ha despertado su cosmos! Un huésped mucho más joven que el anterior -ríe-

Acuario y Escorpio hacen su aparición.

\- ¡¿Poseidón?!

\- Así que escogiste a este chico como tu nuevo huésped...

\- Ratas de Athena, que bueno que llegan ¡Ustedes morirán junto a estos dos espectros! -hace aparecer un tridente- ¡Tempest Noah!

El ataque fue tan rápido que no pudieron esquivarlo.

-M-milo... La vasija de Athena -se levanta lentamente- debemos encerrarlo antes que se fortalezca o destruirá toda la ciudad.

-Lo sé -se limpia el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio- yo lo enfrentaré y tu irás por detrás.

\- Bien

\- ¿Hmmm? Así que siguen vivos, esta vez morirán -Milo se pone en posición de ataque- ¡Tempest Noah! -golpea a Camus, que estaba detrás de él, antes de que pueda encerrarlo- ¡MUY LENTO!

 **Cole**

Tristemente veía como torturaba a lo santos de Athena y a mi ex compañero, decidido a acabar con esto de una vez me levanté y agarre la vasija que yacía en el frío suelo. Solo un grito bastó para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Anihilation Flap! -volteó para suprimir el ataque-

\- ¿Crees que con ese cosmos tan patético podrás vencer... -fue callado por un golpe que le di, rápidamente acerque la vasija a su cuerpo y pude sentir como un gran cosmos era absorbido, aunque yo también lo estaba siendo-

\- Te quiero hijo mío...

Unas gruesas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que perdía la conciencia y escuchaba la dulce voz de mi bella Amanda cada vez más fuerte.

¡Hola! Lamento si hay faltas :'c

No olviden votar y dejar su comentario.


	4. El Santuario

_Narrador_

 _Ambos dorados habían llegado con la vasija de Athena y con Nirek al santuario, habían demorado 2 días en llegar pero les preocupaba que durante todo ese tiempo el peliblanco seguía inconsciente así que rápidamente se dirigieron al templo del patriarca._

 **Sala del patriarca**

-Ya se han demorado mucho -un cansado Shion daba vueltas por el lugar esperando el regreso de Acuario y Escorpio-

-De seguro en el camino se toparon con un Friki Fest o lo que sea y Milo obligó a Camus a comprar cosas, ya sabes como es -dice Dohko tranquilamente mientras tomaba un té-

-Eso espero...

-¡PATRIARCA! Tenemos un problema.

-¿Tienen el alma de Poseidón?

-Si y también... -Camus da un paso al costado dejando ver a Milo cargando al menor-

-¿Raptaron a un niño? -Dohko los miraba desconfiado-

-Este niño es el nuevo cuerpo de Poseidón y está inconsciente desde hace 2 días.

-Ah...

-¡Patriarca!

-¡¿Que quieres que diga si me lo sueltas todo de golpe?!

-Haber lo primero es hacer que Odysseo lo revise -Dohko se acerca a Milo-

-Mejor Shun

-¿Y por qué Shun, patriarca? -Camus habló-

-Shun no cobra -.-

 **Templo de Virgo**

-¡SHUUUUN! -La voz de Shion rebotó en cada esquina del templo (en otras palabras hubo eco u.u)-

-Cómo que el templo esta medio vacío...

-Este enano ya pesa -Milo lo deja en el sofá-

Los 4 santos buscaban alguna señal de vida cuando de pronto una chica se lanzó sobre Dohko.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Quieres dañar a mi maestro?!

-Soy Dohko de Libra, quiero que te salgas de encima y no quiero dañar a tu p¡n(h€ maestro.

-Cugar, ¿Dónde está Shun?

-Oh, hola Shion :D -la pelimorada le sonríe- no está :3 todos están en el jardín de los sales gemelos.

-Demonios...

-¿Necesitan algo? -preguntó curiosa-

-Que Shun revise al enano del sofá -le señala el sofá-

-Pero si no hay nadie o.O

 _Todos voltearon a ver y lo único que había en él eran almohadas._

-¡BUSQUENLO! -Shion asustó a todos con su grito- quien lo encuentre primero será patriarca por un día ¬¬ -los presentes salen corriendo-

 **Templo de Libra**

-Maldición, ¿Dónde estoy? Demonios eso me pasa por subir en vez de bajar -ve que se perdió en el templo- ¡Soy idiota! -se sienta en el frío suelo abrazando sus rodillas- Damian...tu sabrías que hacer -al mencionarlo no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas-

 _En eso escucha unos pasos haciendo que se levante y se esconda detrás de una columna_.

-¿Hola? Señor Dohko vengo a devolverle sus libros -el desconocido se acercaba cada vez más y más- ¡Buah! Creo que no hay nadie... -da media vuelta dispuesto a irse-

-Es mi oportunidad -sale de su escondite dirigiéndose a la salida pero no se dio cuenta que había una fritura en el suelo y la pisó-

-¿Hmmm? ¡Oye! -Iba tras él pero se tropezó con una botella- Auch xc

 _Nirek iba bajando pero vio que subían los hombres que conoció en la ciudad y decidió volver al templo._

-Sólo quiero salir de aqu... -se golpea con el chico de antes cayendo ambos al suelo y quedando uno encima del otro 6u6- o.o

-E-ehhh o/o -podían sentir la respiración del otro-

-Milo creo que... ò.ó ¡Camiro!

-Mamá ó.ò

-¡Enano! D:

-Err... ¿Milo? -confundido-

-¡Cugar! u

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJO! -el templo empezaba a congelarse y por el miedo se separaron-

-Hey, por lo menos invitalo a salir... ¡Auch! -Milo recibió una patada de parte de Camus-

-Bueno parece que el niño está bien así que iré a "meditar" ^^ -huye-

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-Pues en el santuario -Milo encogió los hombros-

-¿El que?

-Vayamos a la sala del Patriarca, ahí se te explicará todo -Camus se fue con Nirek-

-Papá dime, ¿Quien es él? -Camiro detuvo a su padre-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? ¬u¬ -recibió un pequeño golpe- que humor... Lo siento hijo, es confidencial -se revuelve los cabellos y se va-

-Debo admitir... -un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro- que es algo lindo.

Perdonen si hay errores.

Nos vemos en otro capítulo :D


End file.
